Document WO 03/104823, which is incorporated by reference, proposes a micromechanical capacitive acceleration sensor for detecting accelerations in a plurality of spatial directions, which comprises a plurality of seismic masses with torsion suspensions which are oriented differently with respect to one another, wherein the seismic masses are each suspended eccentrically with respect to their center of gravity. This acceleration sensor is relatively well suited to detecting accelerations which are relatively small in absolute value, but it is less well suited to detecting accelerations which are relatively large in absolute value.